Thank You
by Haykata
Summary: I was listening to this song and a great idea got into my head and I couldn’t get rid of it. So here you go a little hhr oneshot for you. Hermione just wants to say thank you for everything Harry did for her. Written before HBP.


Thank You

Summary: I was listening to this song and a great idea got into my head and I couldn't get rid of it. So here you go a little h/hr one-shot for you. Hermione just wants to say thank you for everything Harry did for her. Written before HBP.

A/N & Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any of the characters; I'm not Dido so I didn't write the song Thank You. I only own the plot, and this is my first story on here so. go me. If you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes, please let me know. Love Ziggy.

_**My tea's gone cold; I'm wondering why**_

_**I got out of bed at all**_

24 year-old Hermione granger stirred her tea, it was at least an hour since she'd made it and already it was cold. It was Sunday and she wondered why she had even got up this morning, last night had been the worst night of her life: her boyfriend for almost 6 months had broken up with her because she was 'too clingy'. Which was bull since she was distant of late; with in 10 minutes of the incident, his tongue was rammed down a raven-haired girl with more tits then brains. And to top the cake on her way home she was nearly raped if it hadn't been for her friend Anglia.

Hermione had been living her own life, a year after she left hogwarts. She was not a drastic or rationally person but moving to Cardiff University of magical teaching had come as a shock to both friends and her remaining family. What urged her to go was so many things, a new life away from a guy she knew she shouldn't of fallen for and his proposal to Ginny Weasley was centre stage. They wished her good luck and there were tears (even from her two male friends Harry and Ron) and promises that they would call and write, of course they had the first couple of years but now they where few and far between.

_**The morning rain clouds up my window,**_

_**And I can't see at all**_

_**And even if I could it would all be grey**_

She looked at her cold tea again then looked outside, the clouds where gathering for the morning showers, signing as the first drops started to dip onto the pane; she glanced at her watch. 9.00 she had a whole day to plan; again she signed and came to the conclusion it was time for a clear out. She tipped her, now stone cold, tea down the sink.

During her spring-cleaning (and throwing out anything that reminded her of her ex), she came across a magical picture of her, Harry and Ron in 6th year; she smiled to herself and thought that things weren't that bad with Harry they're in her life. Yea there was voldermort and things looked truly bleak at times but they pulled though always did, even when Sirus died, Harry always managed to laugh at the memories of him. She called it inner-strength and in return he stood in a body builders poses, flexing his muscles, if he had any he would.

Looking at the picture once more before picking up the white wine Anglia had brought her. When she re-entered the living room her two friends Martin and Anglia held out there empty glasses. Sleepless in Seattle was on the box tissues were by her sofa.

"Thanks for coming over" she said as she refilled their glasses

"It's ok, that's all we're good for" Hermione sat down next to female friend before getting kissed her forehead. "So which film next? Horror, rom-com or British humour?" 3 DVDs floated magical in front of her face, dawn of the dead, you've got mail and black adder to be exact. Martin summoned the wine bottle and filled his glass.

"May I make a suggestion?"

"No, there are only so many times you can watch bloody blade, and he only takes his top of one"

"Party pooper" he retorted sticking his tongue out

"Weasley snipes starker"

"Oh your so kind" he smiled and launched a cushion at her, Hermione rolled out of the way and grabbed a cushion of her own, before long a full scale cushion fight had blown out making Hermione think that it wasn't as bad at all.

_**But your picture on my wall**_

_**It reminds me that it's not so bad**_

_**It's not so bad**_

_**I drank too much last night, got bills to pay**_

_**My head just feels in pain**_

Monday came all to quickly for Hermione, she woke up with the largest headache she had had in months. Literally crawling in to the shower, not realising she'd over slept. After a good half hour she emerged from the steam felling completely calm and relax, until she realised the time. In a dizzy rush she gathered her stuff and ran to catch the bus. Forgetting to pick up unpaid bills, which needed posting soon.

_**I missed the bus and there'll be hell today**_

_**I'm late for work again**_

_**And even if I'm there, they'll all imply**_

_**That I might not last the day**_

She ran top speed but missed it by a second; the driver was some one she didn't see eye to eye with. She shrieked, as he closed the door in her face, every curse under the sun, her head still pounding. She must be in for the sack soon, 3rd time in two weeks this had happened. Boy she was in for it. After arriving at work an hour late, somehow everyone had found out about her brake up the attempted rape (even the students) they constantly kept asking her if she was all right as they checked out their books. Not improving her mood or her headache. After lunch she gave up and walked out, heading home for a nice long bath.

She got home and left a beeline of clothes to the bathroom, as she ran the bath, the phone rang, the tone going though like a blunt knife. Pulling a towel round her, she turned off the taps before grabbing the phone, she must have sounded extremely irritated, that the caller had to ask if he got the right house

"Yes this is Hermione granger, who this?" she tapped her fingers on the bath, her other hand on her hip.

" It's Harry. You sound pissed"

"I am"

"Care to explain"

"Well…" she signed and heading into the living room and collapsed into one of her armchairs as she went in to detail of her life recently, feeling a hell of lot better.

_**And then you call me and it's not so bad**_

_**It's not so bad**_

"Thanks" she whispered, a couple of tears falling unaware

"What for" he laughed

"For phoning me, it's been ages since you have"

"Sorry and Ron?"

"Longer, he still shouts you know" she giggled a little

"Sounds about right" he laughed at her giggle. "Sorry I've got to go… speak soon ok?"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye" he hung up, but she hung a little longer before hanging up. She felt better but she mists their midnight talks. If she heard the buzz of the planes and the hype of the airport it was unknown.

_**I just want to thank you**_

_**For giving me the day of my life**_

_**Oh, just to be with you**_

_**Is having the best day of my life**_

Stepping of the bus Hermione ran to her door, the rain had increase tremendously and she regretted picking up her umbrella. She was soaked to the bone when she got in her house. Her eyes were red with lack of sleep, the event of the other night still in her mind. Her body shivered violently as she leaned against the door to close it coming face to what appeared to be a floating towel; taking it gingerly, she realised someone had been holding it, Harry to be exact. She couldn't see anything expect him.

"Thought you might need it"

"Thank you"

"Coffee?"

"Please" she said dazed and still staring. She didn't realise as a couple slates slipped off her roof.

_**Push the door, I'm home at last**_

_**And I'm socking through and through**_

_**Then you handed me a towel **_

_**And all I see is you **_

_**And even if my house falls down now**_

_**I wouldn't have a clue**_

_**Because you're near me and**_

Harry sat on her puffy sofa waiting for Hermione to finish her shower; his coffee sat on floor next to the sofa. He stood up taking the opportunity to finish exploring her house. The front room was small with a sofa and some hardback chairs. A Television sat on top of a glass door cupboard, which contained both magical, and muggle books. Looking round, tall shelves held books, videos and DVDs and photos decorating and keeping the books stood up. A small cabinet caught his eye; on the other side of the sofa, like the cupboard under the T.V it had clear glass doors. The corners of the glass were carved to the shape flowers and the border had the stem with thorns, the wood itself was beautiful finish: dark oak with a tiny gryfindor emblem on the base. Inside from what he could see was a photo album, a thin wooden case, a couple of bottles of beer and a small square wooden box with a Latin inscription craved into the top. He was never any good at Latin.

He straightened up when Hermione entered she was dressed in jeans and an oversized shirt; her hair was still wet and looked calm for a change. She smiled sitting down on the sofa picking up her coffee; she sipped it before tucking her bare feet under her. Harry sat next to her stretching his feet, drinking his own coffee. Hermione was the first to braking the silence

"How did you get in?"

"You're door it was open, I cleaned you hall, it was slippery" he said his coffee on the floor then turned to face her.

"Thanks" she stared straight ahead, the coffee inches from her lips, tears sliding into her cup.

"Oh 'mione come here" he took the cup off of her and drew her into a tight embrace, she cried silently into his chest curling into his lap. He let her, he knew things had been bad for her and she was always too head strong to say anything to ask for help. And now she was, she told him about how everyone at work where picking sides over the whole deal. And she had a phone call from her ex telling her that the rape was a stunt.

After she had stop crying she withdrew from him muttering apologises and dashed into the kitchen. He followed her touching her arm as she leaned over the sink, flannel in hand.

"'Mione what's going on? This isn't like you."

"I'm fine, just the whole Saturday things getting to me, it'll be over in few days" she throw water over her face to hid the tears.

She headed back into the front room and pulled out a key, opening the cabinet and pulled out the 2 bottles of beer. She put on the T.V on before curling up on the sofa again, he wasn't far behind, sitting down she offered him the beer, he accepted, turning to his attention to the T.V. but not really watching it instead every now and again watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

"Will you please stop that?" she said suddenly folding her arms across her chest

"What?" he exclaimed folding his arms.

"Watching me out of the corner of your, like I'm going to breakout in a murderous rage and start destroying the place"

"Well you might I mean you can get pretty mad sometimes" he laughed

"That's not funny Harry," she said giggling a little, throwing a cushion at him. Before they knew it, they were in a pillow fight. Hermione had the upper hand most of the time until she fell over her own feet and collapsed on to Harry they tumbled to the floor, both laughing at each other, she felt 17 again when they used to tumble down the Weasley's hill when it was snowing or when they used to sneak about hogwarts in the dead of night. She quickly dawned on how close they where. Rolling off him He got up and helped her, pulling her into him and again she was aware of the closeness. Wanting to pull away encase she did something stupid, but Harry had hold of her, one arm round her back the other touching her shoulder. She looked up at his green eyes; they held a mixture of laughter and childishness and strangely, confusion.

Within that moment, Harry leaned down and kissed her, gentle like if he was just breathing on them. Her hands moved to his hair, twisting it though his fingers; he took the hint and deepened the kiss. But he pulled back feeling guilty for his actions,

"I shouldn't have done that, I mean what you went tho-,"

"It's alright" she cast her eyes down, "it takes two to tango right consider it a thank you for that you've done for"

"I haven't really done much"

"You've been my best friend, my worst enemy, you've been yourself I think that classes as enough, thanks"

"Then let me be your lover," he blurted out

"What?" she wanted to laugh but his eyes told her he was being serious.

"The only way I could think off to make you comeback was if you married me, we missed you, I missed you. I mean who was there to keep us out of trouble, to check our homework to sneak to about after hours. And who helped defeat voldermort without getting me killed either" he took a step closer to her "it should be me thank you, and my way of doing that is that you marry me"

Her only response was to kiss him again, pulling the ring out his pocket he slipped it onto her finger. They parted for a minute holding each other.

"So is that a yes?" he laughed

"What do you think?"

"Thank you" he kissed with passion and caring before falling back onto her sofa.

_**I want to thank you**_

_**For giving me the best day of my life**_

_**Oh, just to be with you**_

_**Is having the best day of my life**_

_**I want to thank you**_

_**For giving me the best day of my life**_

_**Oh, just to be with you**_

_**Is having the best day of my life**_


End file.
